A Vanessa & Rufus Story
by Maelynn13
Summary: It was a typical day for Dan. Someone threw a tomato at him, ruining his favorite pair of Kohl's jeans. His girlfriend Hallie…wait no Hilary, actually DID dump him for Orlando Bloom. All he wanted to do was go back to his father's penthouse..R/V
1. Discovery

**Author Note's:** I found this on GG insider, well it's now tvfanatic. Anyway, I asked **"lickherwounds" **if I could share this with you guys and I got permission, so here is the story..

Chapter One: Discovery

It was a typical day for Dan. Someone threw a tomato at him, ruining his favorite pair of Kohl's jeans. His girlfriend Hallie…wait no Hilary, actually DID dump him for Orlando Bloom. All he wanted to do was go back to his father's penthouse, and cry while eating large amounts of strawberry ice cream.

He dug through his tomato filled pockets for his keys, and heard a noise. It was a groan, coming from the other side of the door? He felt sickened, no way in the world did he want to walk in on Lily and Rufus making out! He turned around quickly, wanting to get as far away from the door as possible, but a sound made him stop.

_"Mr. Humphrey," _the person groaned. Dan stood, shell-shocked. He knew that voice. He gulped loudly, found his key again, and slowly turned it.

He wanted to throw up. His _dad _was making out with….with…..

Vanessa.

They were all pressed up on each other, kissing and touching, and it was doing unpleasant things to Dan's stomach and _other _areas of his body. He quietly took out his cell phone and took a couple of pictures, actually surprised that they didn't notice the bright flash and clicking sounds that the camera made.

He needed to show this to Lily. Immediately.

**What happens next?**

**Only time will tell**

**Xoxoxoxoxox, Cedric, the talking doll and ruler of the known universe.;D**


	2. The Plan part one

**Author Note's:** I found this on GG insider, well it's now tvfanatic. Anyway, I asked **"lickherwounds" **if I could share this with you guys and I got permission, so here is the story..

Chapter Two: The Plan (part one)

It took Dan a couple of days to pluck up the courage to show Lily the pictures. He knew hell would ensue after he showed her the pictures but really.....he was kind of using them at the moment for his own selfish...gains...and he knew once he gave Lily the pictures he could never have them back.

----

It was a Friday though when he sat her down. She was wearing purple, and Dan love how it brought out the blue in her eyes.

"Mrs. Van der Woodsen," he began, suddenly nervous as shit about what he was going to do. He was selling out his father AND his best friend, all for the chance to stare into Mrs. Van der Woodsen's dreamy blue eyes and watch her face as her dream collapsed and hopefully he, being there, would be able to pick up the pieces. He was a truly sadistic bastard.

"Call me Lily," she said for the 100th time.

"Okay, Lily," Dan said, making her name sound like a caress. Lily squirmed uncomfortably.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Let me just show you," Dan said softly, moving his hand down his pants…..

"Daniel!" Lily said, shocked.

"I'm just getting my cell phone Lily," Dan said.

"Uhhhhh, oh." Lily said, blushing lightly,


	3. The Plan part Two

**Author Note's:** I found this on GG insider, well it's now tvfanatic. Anyway, I asked **"lickherwounds" **if I could share this with you guys and I got permission, so here is the story..

(part 2)

"I'm sorry to have to show you these photos," Dan began, turning on his phone.

"What is that???" Lily said shocked.

"Oh…ooops. I may have forgot to take the picture off as my background….Shit, that ruined my whole, I'll be here for you, no matter what happens speech…"

"Is that Vanessa and Rufus??" Lily said, clutching her heart while taking deep breaths.

"Um…yeah…I have a video of it too, if you want to watch it with me." Dan said.

"No!" Lily said, tears slowly pouring down her face. "Why do you have a _video _of them?"

"Well…I dunno. Seemed like a smart idea at the time."

Lily snatched the phone from Dan's hand and played the video. Her face dropped. They were kissing passionately, holding on to each other as if their life depended on it. Rufus had _never _done that with her! And then his hands, then at her waist, went lower and…and….

"That's enough," Dan said, snatching his phone back from her. "Now Lily you have a choice. You can pretend that you're husband isn't screwing a eighteen year old girl or you can do something about it. You can make him hurt as much as your hurting right now."

"And how do I do that?" Lily said softly,

"Well, I think we can arrange something," Dan said, his face gleaming.

**Oooooh looks like A Mrs. Humphrey got the shock of her life. But I warned her, Mr. Humphrey likes his women….._pre-mature_. What happens next??? Well you're going to have to freaking wait and see. I'll be watching.**

**Xoxo the ghost of Bart Bass.**


End file.
